


The Sweetest Touch

by Sea_Of_Sound



Category: Pale Saints
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_Of_Sound/pseuds/Sea_Of_Sound
Summary: Ian and Meriel decide to have a bit of hotel fun after a concert...
Relationships: Ian Masters/Meriel Barham
Kudos: 2





	The Sweetest Touch

There she lay before him, her fragile form beckoning him to her. Ian had waited for this moment for the longest time, and tonight he was finally getting what he desperately craved.  
He stripped himself of the clothes he had worn earlier that night, as Meriel had done before him. He climbed onto the hotel bed, not once taking his blue eyes off of her. She returned his glances, a hint of a seductive smile on her face. She reached to him, taking his hand and guiding it to the space between her legs. His fingers reached into her soft folds, and with a gasp she bucked her hips ever so slightly off the bed. This was finally it, she thought to herself, this is what she wanted for so long.  
Ian began to feel his carnal desires overtake him, and slowly he slid one finger into her, then another. Meriel closed her eyes, quiet sighs and soft moans escaping her. At the same time, she reached down to his cock, taking it into her hand and feeling it harden even more in her touch. Ian gasped, his eyes closing as he fingered her harder. Meriel's body moved underneath him, her hips moving off the bed slowly as her moans grew slightly louder.  
Ian pulled his fingers out of her, making her whine softly. He moved his body underneath hers, and before him was his prize. He breathed in its scent, then slowly ran his tongue along her slit, tasting her juices. Meriel gasped, her hands running through his soft brown hair. Ian put his hands on her thighs, gently grabbing them as he circled her clit with his tongue. Meriel was seeing stars; the pleasure coursing through her was delightfully unbearable, and she didn't know how much longer she could last before she came.  
Ian's cock throbbed, and he longed to push it into her. He ceased his licking of her cunt, instead moving until his cock was at her entrance. He looked to her, silently asking for her signal to enter her. She gave him a nod, with a look that said "fuck me".  
With that, he slowly slid himself into her. They held each other, moans escaping them as Ian fucked her. She panted, kissing him softly on the lips. Ian pressed his lips harder against hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he moaned into the kiss. He could feel a slight tingle in his groin, and he knew he was getting closer. Meriel could feel the same for herself, the tingling in her cunt growing stronger, and she had begun to clench around his cock.  
It was then that their orgasms hit. Ian groaned, spilling his hot, white seed into her, his body tense as he felt the tingling hit its peak; Meriel tightly closed her eyes, moaning and panting as the warmth spread throughout her body, her mind going blank as pleasure coursed through her.  
Ian's cock went soft as he pulled out of her, and with a sigh he laid down beside her. They smiled at each other, wrapping their arms around each other as they pressed their lips together. It was just what they wanted, and everything they could've asked for. And as they drifted to sleep together, both of them knew they never wanted to part.


End file.
